Game Of DragonBorns: The Rise Of Dragons
by TheWritingFlame
Summary: DragonBorn is sent to find yet another elder scroll but gets ambushed and is sent to a different world,time, and universe. more soon please say if you like it or not.New chapter!
1. Chapter 1

In the captivating world of Skyrim there was only one Hero, though he has no name, the people of Tamriel call him Dragonborn.

There I was crouching before the giant, as he raised his club to crush my body I focused all my physical energy into my voice and shouted, "FUS ROH DAH!" at the giant. He flew back and roared as he hit the trunk of a humongous elder tree. I took my chance and used my glass war hammer that was augmented with electricity to bash the dreadful giant's skull in. It took but one blow to end his life. I took out my hunting knife and severed his big toe since it serves as a valuable ingredient in alchemy. It was a long road to the Mages College of Winterhold, but, it was my duty as dragonborn to find another elder scroll. The only scroll that doesn't exist but at the same time it does. It exists only in time and space, if opened in the place a man's mind could go bad beyond measure. An average nord's mind could not handle such intelligence, it would cripple and they would be lying on an infirmary bed laughing and gnawing on their tongue. Only the most elite of minds could still survive the mental wrath of an elder scroll.

As I traveled the dirt roads of Skyrim I noticed a change of weather and felt a chilling breeze. I had encountered several citizens that tried to sell me skooma and moon sugar (both are illegal). It was a normal traveling day, fighting dark brother hood assassins and holding off multiple packs of wolves trying to feed on the citizens of a small mill town, and collecting ingredients. A few times I had to fight off multiple bandits that were trying to steal from me but alas, all it took was fire breath travel along the snow blurred road when the air started to warm up and I heard a few pain staking shrieks. That could have meant one thing, blood dragons. One of the hardest to kill animals in Skyrim. I saw it fly over me and quickly pulled out my daedric bow and loaded a glass arrow onto it, pulled, and released. The arrow sailed through the air as a trail of fire followed behind and hit the dragon right in the middle of its chest. It grimaced then bellowed as it released a stream of flames from its nostrils. I rolled and quickly pulled out my fire resistant steel shield and held it up to protect myself from the ash-making flames. I had used all three power words of the slow time shout. Though time itself is slowed down my thoughts are still functioning at their normal rate, so I had thought of what my next maneuver would be. If I rolled to the side the dragon would either claw me or turn and light me on fire but, if I rolled forward I could shock the dragon by stabbing it in the chest then climb up its wing and immerse dawn breaker into its skull therefore cutting off all thoughts and reactions and then use its neck to swing under and slice open its stomach because that's where its scales are weak. Yes. The effect then wore off and I had proceeded to go along with my plan and disable the dragon. As soon as it stopped moving I cut off its head to make sure it wouldn't revive and then waited for its body to burn away leaving remnants of its bones and scales. I then took the remains for remedial uses.

I had kept traveling down the road when I had encountered a wild horse. I had tried to sneak up on it so I could fasten a piece of hide and a bridle on it but it had spotted me and started to run. I quickly used the short version of kynes peace and ran towards the horse to fasten the mount. In not time I was riding a horse towards the wastelands north of winter hold. As I got deeper and deeper into the icy terrain the road became harder to see so I proceeded to use the clear skies shout and forced my horse to gallop through the area until I had sensed it was clear. The rest of the road was clear of mist, hail, bandits, etc. I pondered about how much my life has changed since I had been caught crossing the border at the wrong time and sent to Helgen. I had been but a simple millers apprentice sent to deliver a letter. A journey that changed my life. I hadn't really remembered my child hood but my adolescent years had been clear. After a while I pulled out a homemade shepherd's pie and a bag of grain and dismounted my horse. I had pulled the bridle so the horse could eat and drink. I had stood beside him as I ate my pie. As soon as we finished we kept going until we had reached Winterhold. I tied the horses reins to a nearby pole and walked into the only inn in Winterhold; the Frozen Hearth. I went up to the barkeep and asked for a meal and a room. Barkeep led me to room and brought my food. I pulled out the document of the location of the elder scroll. I had reviewed the map and memorized the road. I finished the roast and potatoes and went to sleep. I was awoken by the barkeep yelling that there was a vampire outside. I slipped on my dwemer boots and took out my shield and dawnbreaker, the best undead killing weapon besides the crossbow. I rushed outside to see the commotion and saw the vampire about to attack an innocent old woman. As he was about to bite her he hissed; "Now you will be old forever, ahahaha!" I saw a member of the dawngaurd standing behind attempting to do something but it was too late, I had begun the unrelenting force shout. "FUS ROH DAH!" and both, the vampire, and the woman flew. The vampire flew into a wheel barrow, the handle penetrating his chest and bursting his heart. The woman flew past the wheel barrow into a pile of soft snow. The dawngaurd soldier ran to see if the elderly woman was okay. She was shaken up but she had thanked me and the dawngaurd walked her home. I decided to pay the barkeep, thank him and leave to continue my journey north. The following day I had arrived to an old yet grand structure that had a panel with gears and buttons on it which seemed to be connected to a gem. Obviously the work of the now extinct dwemer. I had stayed there for at least twelve hours experimenting with the buttons until I heard the whirring of gears and the oversized gem began to be released from the structure and was presented in the middle of a elaborate circle. I went up to the gem and released the locks to find an elder scroll resting on a gold threaded cushion. I gingerly picked up the scroll and secured it to my satchel. I re- mounted my horse and made my way to the stables where I sold my horse and took the carriage back to Whiterun. When I arrived I asked the stable owner to give me a horse fully saddled. I mounted him and started to ride towards Riverwood to meet Delphine. To pass the time, I took out the scroll and examined the outside being careful not to release the hinge that opened the scroll. The elaborate carving of metal on the front showed two dragons heading to the release button with their mouths open. I continued to examine the scroll until I heard to thumps and a screech come from the right of me and what I saw frightened me, a giant and a blood dragon heading towards me. I didn't have time to react so the giant swung its club and swooped through the underside of the horse severing its legs then the dragon sped down from the sky swung its tail in a powerful stroke and hit my whilst in midair. What happened next was impossible until now. I saw a rip in space in time though it wasn't like the first one, it was an actual rip in midair and it was dark. I clenched the scroll and I triggered the opening system then everything blurred and I flew through the rip and saw it close as I traveled between shades of colors and images and emerged head first into a bare desert wasteland. The last thing I saw was a red comet in the sky.

GAME OF DRAGONBORN:

The Rise Of Dragons


	2. Chapter 2

In the world of Skyrim, Dragonborn was thought to be the only kin of the dova (dragons), though in the world of the Seven kingdoms, he was not alone.

My eyes opened slowly, I attempted to get up to a sitting position but as soon as I did that I felt a huge pang of pain in my back. "GAH!" I grunted. I looked around to see if anyone was around but all I could see was a candle creating a dim light. It seemed that I was in a type of cone shaped tent made of a hide I did not recognize. The items that surrounded the floor of the tent looked like they were savaged from a lair of falmers or forsworn warriors. Giant beast teeth hung from the cone-like walls of the tent, ornaments made of twine and hog hair were propped around the floor, and there were many hides that hung from the walls that were being tanned. From what I felt on my hands that I was resting on the floor covered in a fur of some sort. I looked around and found that I was still not able to move, so, I decided to try to sleep.

It must have been daytime by the time I woke up since there was a glowing tint of sunlight oozing through the stretched walls of the hide tent. I looked around and noticed the candle was off. It seemed though it had been off for a while since there was no smoke coiling out of the candle stick. As, I was trying to recall what had happened a man with short blonde hair and beard, vest, leather pants, boots, and a long sword at his side walked in.

"Hello, I am Jorah Mormont. If I may ask, who might you be?" he asked. He spoke with a hint of aristocracy in his voice. His voice was that of a knight. His face was stern but I could tell from his eyes he wasn't going to intentionally harm me. I cleared my throat and spoke firmly, "I have no name but I am known as Dragonborn." The tone of his face changed from sternness to slight surprise. "Quite an odd name for a man who isn't affiliated with dragons. As far as I know anyway." He said.

"I wouldn't expect you to know. My blood is that of a dragon. The ancient people of my land were trained in the ways of the dragon and the dragon's voice or thu'um. Because of that, the dragon's blood runs through the Dragonborn's blood. But on my world in a distant time from mine there was a war that raged through our lands and there was hatred amongst the people and those trained with thu'um came up with a shout that would cripple a dragon. So a Dragonborn is trained to kill dragons. I have the ability to absorb a dragon's soul and use it to completely kill a dragon. A byproduct of that is knowledge that allows me to attain more shouts." Jorah looked puzzled at what I had told him.

"Wait, the khaleesi would want to hear this." said Jorah. He walked out of the tent and came back a couple of minutes later with a woman. I was taken back by her appearance. Though she was dressed in hide armor, she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Her skin as white as the freshest milk, hair as beautiful and luscious as fields of wheat, the color was as white as the fullest moon with a drop of sunlight, eyes as deep and icy as the snowy glaciers in the north but as warm as hearth, and the shape of her body so perfect and curved, no statue maker in Tamriel or this land could ever match.

"My khaleesi, this is Dragonborn." Jorah introduced me.

"So "Dragonborn", why are you here?" asked the khaleesi.

"I did not purposely arrive here, where ever here is. See, I had found a new elder scroll and was ambushed by a dragon and a troll. They sent me flying into a rip of the fabric of space which the elder scroll seemed to have activated and I flew out another side and pummeled to a desert like ground."

"There are no more dragons. I have the last 3. So it is quite odd that you mention that you were attacked by a dragon and a troll, whatever a troll is." She said

"In my world, every five minutes I am ambushed by a ravaging dragon." I responded

"Well, in this world I am the only person who has dragons. And besides that, I am their mother." She said harshly.

"That is a bit odd, being a human mother of a dragon."

"I am a Targaryan, you do not insult me! I am the last of the blood of dragons!" She yelled.

"Hmph. It seems you aren't the only one." I said humorously.

"What is that supposed to mean? Hm?" she inquired, fuming. I could see heat rising from her body, rippling through the air.

"My kind has the blood of a dragon running through the veins of our bodies. We have an ability regular people with the gift of the voice don't have, along with the voice, each time a dragon is killed the soul is absorbed and is transformed into the energy of our very being. It allows me to learn new shouts". I explained. "Do not doubt my strength, I may seem like another wanderer who does not know what he is doing, but I assure you I am much more than that. I am not a thick headed man bent on having sex with women and ruthlessly killing for fun. No, no, I am well above that. I, unlike others, think to survive, not fight. Of course do not get me wrong, I have killed many beasts. But all for the welfare of the people in my land and for my own defense." I said with a look of serious determination on my face.

"Hm, soon Dragonborn, we will see how well you cope. There is an unworldly war coming, not just with the seven kingdoms but with other beings. I can feel it." With that she left. It seemed like she was a young woman but yet, she seemed older, no, wiser. She was truly an interesting character. Jorah had walked back in with a vial in his hand.

"Drink this, it will help your limbs function better." He placed the vial on my lips and tipped it into my mouth. The taste was like drinking a sour lemon with mold growing on top of it. My eyes squinted and I gagged but I kept drinking it. After a couple of seconds I was able to move my fingers then my arms then eventually I was able to stand though I still felt sore on my back. Stretched then realized Jorah looking down at the floor. Then I realized, I WAS NAKED. "BAH! Where are my clothes and armor?!" he pointed to his left to a box which I dashed to. I opened it, pulled out my armor and boots and put them on as fast as possible. Just then a man wearing a leather vest and hide pants jogged in. He whispered something to Jorah, he nodded. "The khaleesi wants to see you."

We had walked through the camp seeing all the people bustling around and making items or carrying jugs of water. Eventually we had reached the khaleesi's tent.

"Come in." she said from inside. I pushed open the flaps and walked in to the relatively big tent. It didn't look much different than the one I had stayed in, just more furniture.

"Hello, Dragonborn, say hello to my children." I saw three small dragons on her shoulders. I drew in a deep breath. "What in oblivion…."


End file.
